Christmas Cheer
by M14Mouse
Summary: Luan gives presents to his new teammates. Interesting doesn't begin to cover it.


Christmas Cheer

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Luan gives presents to his new teammates. Interesting doesn't begin to cover it.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Schmoop bingo prompt: Spooning

PR bingo prompt: unmorphed: morning

Brief understanding of this universe: Zack formed a power ranger team. The end. XD

Luan decided to give his teammates' presents in the morning because he and Fran were heading over to JKP to celebrate with the others in the afternoon. The first present that he was going to gave out was to Fran. He had to do his best friend first. It was in the rule book. He even got up early for this and dude….he sooo wasn't a morning person. He popped his head into the kitchen to see Fran making herself breakfast.

"Merry Christmas, Fran!"

She turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"Merry Christmas, Lu!"

He moved from his spot and he smiled. He removed his present from behind his back and handed it to Fran.

"Luan! I thought that we were exchanging gifts at JKP!"

"Well…that was JKP present…this is a best friend and awesome teammate present."

He watched Fran's face turn red. She took his present and unwrapped it. She stared at the leather bound book.

"Open it."

Fran started flipping through the pages. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"How did you get these recipes?"

"Talked to your grandma…She is awesome chick…even if she kept calling me Louise. Talked to your aunt…she was creepy. Talked to your mom too. She was awesome. Talked to….WHOA!"

Fran ran over and hugged him.

"You are an awesome best friend."

"Isn't that the point?"

She just laughed and hugged tighter.

Yup, he was an awesome best friend.

-PRPRPRPRPR-

The next person was Justin. He had a weird schedule going on. He visited one group of friends on Christmas Eve, another group on Christmas, and the last group on the day after Christmas.

Dude, how do they figure out the scheduling for that one?

But Justin was here now. That is what is important. He patted Storm Blaster's hood as he passed.

"Merry Christmas, Stormy," He said.

The jeep made somewhat of strange honking noise. He couldn't translate talking jeep. Justin and Zack were better at than him. He did learn a lot when they went Christmas shopping for fuzzy dices.

That was fun.

"I think that you are trying to steal my jeep," Justin said as he threw aside his rag.

"Nah…I want a hamster."

Justin's eye brow shot up.

"I thought that you wanted a goldfish."

"That was last week…until I realize that sharks eat goldfish, dude. Sooo…no fishes for me."

Justin laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Justin and Stormy," He said as he handed their gifts to them. He watched as Justin opened the first box. He laughed at the gift card to Best Buy.

"Really?"

"Dude, you were totally eyeing that computer."

"I am not. I can build a better computer….Stop smiling, Luan. It is creepy."

He just smiled.

Justin picked up the next thing in his box. He watched Justin turn the cd in his hands.

"Dude…it is a mix cd. It has a mix of your favorite songs and it comes with messages from everyone."

"What type of messages?

"Eat, sleep…you know the important stuff like when to sleep or eat…or do teammates type things."

Justin opened the next box and laughed.

"Do I want to know about the fuzzy dices and the car wax?"

"You could but it is a long story, dude."

That only caused Justin to laugh harder.

-PRPRPRPRPRPR-

The next person was Zack. He was leaving about the same time that Justin was leaving. Sooooo….he had to catch him fast. He found their fearless leader fighting with a zipper. He looked liked that he was losing.

"Merry Christmas, boss man!"

Zack turned around and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, man."

He offered him a card. Zack took the card and opened it.

"Awww…man, thanks for the gift card. What is this number and name? I don't need any dates."

Dude, he would have so rolled his eyes then but it was Christmas and he was supposed to be good. Everyone knew that but Zack was dense in that sort of way.

"You said that you want a place to teach your classes. I knew a dude when I played football with. He owned a gym and he has some extra rooms that he is renting out. Soo…."

He watched Zack's face morph from amusement to shock.

"Thanks man…I…Thanks…"

"Not a problem, dude."

He was so glad that Justin talked him out of his second gift.

That would have been so uncomfortable.

-PRPRPRPR-

He was kind of disappointed that Ara wasn't in her room. He had no clue where their mentor ran off too. So, he set his gift on the table next to the others. Then he decided to find Claire. He wanted to give her gift last anyway. He knocked on her door.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and popped in his head inside. Claire was busy sweeping the floor.

"Hey, Claire! Merry Christmas. If you aren't busy…I have your gift!"

Her face light up as she set aside the broom.

"You don't have to give it to me now! Everyone gifts are at Rootcore!"

He grinned slightly as he remembered that conversation. Claire was afraid that they would find their presents. So, she hid them at Rootcore. It was cute.

"That is okay. You can give it to me when I get back," He said as he offered her the presents. She smiled brightly as she took her gifts. It made his stomach do a flip flop and he couldn't help but smile back. She took a seat on her bead and unwrapped the first one.

She squeed and clapped her hands.

"ALADDIN!"

Fran and he rented Aladdin because Claire never saw it. She fell in love with it. He couldn't help but smile at her excitement. She set aside the dvd and opened the next box. Her face froze as she opened the next box.

"How did…where did…This crystal is so rare.."

"You see…I know a friend and I know that you have been eyeing Undonna's…"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence. She got up and hugged him. He felt his entire face turn red. His stomach was doing exercise routine.

"Thank you…" She whispered softly into his ear.

"You are welcome."

She pulled away and grinned.

"Do you have time before you have to leave?"

He thought for a moment. He had about two hours or so before they left for JKP.

"I got time."

"Good! We can watch the movie."

He couldn't turn down an offer from a pretty lady.

-PRPRPRPR-

Fran went off to get Luan when she saw them. They curled up together in Claire's room watching the movie. She smiled to herself.

They were so dense but so adorable too.

End

A/N: This is an old fic that I did for a friend at Christmas time a year or so ago. Since it was the Christmas season, I thought that it maybe a good time to post it here. Enjoy it.


End file.
